1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a head gasket assembly for an engine having a cylinder head which includes a precombustion chamber located at least partially outside the diameter of the cylinder bore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In diesel engines it is extremely difficult to maintain an effective seal between a cylinder head and a cylinder block where a precombustion chamber is located within the head and outside the diameter of the cylinder bore. Generally, a chamber insert defines a passageway between the precombustion chamber and the cylinder bore. The insert is rarely coplanar with the bottom of the head when assembled or after reaching operating temperature.
Because of tolerances and thermal expansion, it has been very difficult to perfect a seal beneath the insert. In most instances, prior art gaskets include flanges surrounding the cylinder openings which do not extend beyond the cylinder bore sufficiently in order to seal the area below the insert. Forming limitations in making the flanges also inhibit the extension of the flange to below the insert on both surfaces of the gasket. A further problem with prior art gaskets is the disintegration of the resilient gasket material disposed under the precombustion chamber insert due to the extreme heat within the precombustion chamber.